


Being grown up

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [42]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ageplay, Angst, Baby Harry, Daddy Liam, M/M, Past Abuse, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Harry comes out of his little mindset and doesn't react well.
Relationships: Liam Payne/Harry Styles, Liam Payne/Sophia Smith
Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/644096
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Being grown up

**Author's Note:**

> So for a while I have wanted to write a story about Harry being out of his little mindset and how he would react. Warning while talking about Harry's past x

It was just a normal morning for Harry, but when he woke up, something wasn't right. The little opened his eyes and noticed something different, something not right or not in place, he looked around in his large white cot which was full of his favorite toys which usually gave him comfort but today he felt nothing. Suddenly he realized what had happened, he had come out of his mindset, he was now a 16 year old boy again. "No, no please no." He said wishing this wasn't happening, he dreaded something like this happening and all Harry could do was scream. 

His daddy Liam and mummy Sophia woke up at the scream, out of instinct Liam ran to his baby's room to find the little screaming out loud. "No please I want to go back!" Harry screamed as Liam realized what happened, Harry was out of his mindset. "Oh Harry." Liam said as he went to the boy. 

"Please I don't want this, please I want to be a baby." Harry begged to Liam, his green eyes full of sadness and desperation. "Harry you've got to calm down, you'll make yourself ill." Liam said but nothing seemed to help. "I'm scared." Harry admitted and Liam knew why Harry was so scared of being in his adult mindset. 

Sophia came into the room to see her husband and her little, she saw Harry looking terrified and sad. "What's happened?" She asked as she went straight to her baby. "Harry's gone out of his baby mindset." Liam said as he lifted Harry out of the crib and stood him up, the younger boy stood awkwardly. "Harry it'll be ok, we'll take it easy for the day. We'll both be here for you." Liam said calmly as Harry looked at him. "Thanks dad." Harry replied and Liam felt the slight relief knowing Harry still saw him as his father. 

Liam helped Harry get changed, he had put on a simple shirt and jeans and hadn't put a nappy on Harry. Sophia had gone downstairs to make some toast, it was strange to see Harry as a teenager, she only had ever know him as a little. While she was setting the table, Liam had come downstairs, going straight to his wife. 

"Are you ok Sophia?" Liam asked as she nodded. "Has this happened before? Going out of his little mindset?" She asked. "Yeah once a few months after I adopted him. It only lasted a day though, he'll just need a little help adjusting back to grown up life." Liam said knowing the last time this had happened Harry had struggled as an adult. 

Harry the came walking in, looking down and a little uncomfortable, he sat at the the table as he stared down at his hands. "Would you like some tea Harry?" Sophia asked as Harry just nodded. Sophia made some tea and sat down with Liam knowing they had to talk to the boy. "Harry I know today will be hard, but we're here for you, we'll help you as much as we can." Liam said. "Thanks, I'm sorry, it's just strange being like this." Harry admitted as he drank the tea, already missing not being able to be fed.

Harry didn't know what to do with himself, he felt a little awkward as he sat on the couch. Sophia then came in and sat next to him. It had been so strange to see Harry as a grown up, she had only ever seen him as a little that it felt like she was meeting Harry all over again. 

"How are you feeling?" She asked. "Ok I think." Harry admitted. "Listen I know this might be strange for you but everything will be just fine." Sophia had said not knowing what else to say. "I know, I also know this is the first time that you see me like this. But I can remember everything you've done for me mum. I just want to thank you for adopting me and becoming my mum." Harry said and that comment nearly made Sophia cry. 

"Thank you Harry, it's going to be alright you know." Sophia said but she saw that Harry wasn't convinced. For the next two hours, Harry had decided to watch some TV, although really wanted to play with the many toys in the living room but he knew he couldn't, that's not what adults do. He hated feeling like this, even more when he realised he needed to go to the toilet.

Harry suddenly felt uncomfortable, trying to adjust himself, Liam noticed what Harry was doing and before he could ask, he saw Harry's face turn into shock and Liam knew what he had done straight away. Harry had gone in his trousers, he looked down to see the wet patch on his trousers, he was quiet for a few seconds before he started to cry. 

Liam grabbed Harry and took him upstairs, taking him to his bedroom. "It's ok Haz." Liam said but it didn't stop the boy. "I'm disgusting." Harry cried as Liam held him closer. "Harry it was just an accident, they happen sometimes." Liam said as he decided he needed to help Harry get changed. "Look we'll get you changed and it will be all over." Liam suggested but as Liam changed his boy, he noticed how affected Harry was at all of this. 

"I hate this, I hate this." Harry said the pain in his voice was clear to Liam. "Harry I know you do but I can't do anything, you were only an adult for a day the last time." Liam said but that didn't seem to help. "I don't want to be an adult! I hate it!" Harry nearly screamed as he cried again. Liam didn't know what to do, he had felt so helpless and all he could think to do was to hug Harry, his poor boy was so unhappy and the fact that Liam couldn't do anything had made it worst. 

While Liam was upstairs with Harry, Sophia stayed in the living room, today had been a big eye opener for her. Today had been the first day she saw Harry as an adult, not just a little, she also thought of how Harry reacted to leaving his head space and she knew it wasn't normal, she had to speak to Liam about today. 

Just then Liam came back into the bedroom, he looked a little worn out. "How is he?" Sophia asked as Liam sat down. "He's asleep now, I think he was just tired." Liam said as Sophia hesitated about what she was going to say. "The last time this happened, was Harry like this?" She asked her husband. "Yeah he was." Liam replied remembering the last time Harry was out of his head space he was just as upset.

"Liam, I think Harry needs some counseling. The way Harry has reacted, This isn't normal behavior and I think he needs needs help." Sophia said honestly as Liam looked at her in shocked. "Sophia, he's just scared." Liam said wanting to defend his boy. "Liam this isn't normal, he needs to express his emotions in a healthier way." Sophia said as Liam suddenly snapped.

"Harry is fine! He is just scared that's all and I don't want him to go through more trouble." Liam said out loud when suddenly they heard a noise upstairs, it sounded like Harry was up. The couple went upstairs and saw Harry was wide awake and crying. "Harry darling what's wrong?" Sophia asked going to him.

"Please mum I don't want to be an adult i don't wanna talk about it." Harry begged through tears, he had heard everything that was said. Sophia went to Harry she had never seen him so scared before. "Harry I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Sophiasaid softly as she held Harry's hand. "It's just I was thinking that you might need a little help adjusting to being an adult." 

This comment made Harry back away. "I don't want to be an adult I want to be a baby." Harry said more tears running down his eyes and physically shaking. "Harry why are you feeling so scared?" Liam asked now knowing something that to be done about this but suddenly Harry snapped.

"Because it reminds me of my parents." Harry admitted through tears as both Liam and Sophia looked on in shock, Harry never talks about his real parents. "Being an adult reminds me of them. It reminds me that I was never loved, they never loved me, all they cared about was their drugs. They didn't even come for me when I was put into foster care. For sixteen years, no one adopted me or even loved me. I don't want to be an adult because I know I'll never be loved." 

Harry broke down in tears again, collapsing on the fall as Liam and Sophia were in complete shock, in all of the time they had Harry, he had never spoken about his real parents like this before, Harry had always given the impression that he didn't care to know his parents and it never affected him. But it looked like Harry had bottled everything up. 

Liam and Sophia went straight to their baby, holding him close as Harry cried. Nothing was said for a few minutes, the parents letting their little cry and let all of his feelings out. Finally after Harry had calmed down, Liam held Harry's hand. "Harry I want you to look at me." Liam said as Harry looked up. 

"Harry, you are loved. You are loved by both of us, we both love you more then words could ever say. The one thing we care about is to give you the best life that you couldn't have. Always remember that Harry, we love you." Liam said calmly and honestly to his son and Harry listened to every word, which made him cry and hold onto his father. "Thank you dad." Harry whispered as he clung onto Liam. Sophia was crying as she held her son as well the emotions over taking her. 

The family stayed like this for a while before Harry had stood up and finally calmed down. He had wanted to go to sleep again as his parents let him sleep in the spare bedroom. After making sure he was fine, Liam and Sophia went downstairs to have a drink. Liam poured two large drinks of wine for them both. 

"I'm sorry for shouting earlier." Liam said to his wife as Sophia smiled and held his hand. "It's ok babe, I understand why. I never realized how much Harry had remembered about his real parents." Sophia said as she thought for a moment. "Didn't you say they had counseling at the adoption center?" She asked.

"Yeah there is, we were offered it when I first adopted Harry but he seemed so settled and had adapted so well being a little, I didn't take it." Liam thought for a moment. "I'll give them a call in the morning and we can set something up." Liam said as he kissed Sophia. "It's gonna be all fine babe." Liam said quietly hoping it would be.

After sometime, Harry had woken up, he and Liam had spoke about therapy and if he would like to speak to someone about his past. Harry decided he would speak to someone, he knew it would be more healthy to talk to someone about his past. The next day, Harry had gotten back into his little mindset and seemed to be his happy little self again.

It had been a few weeks and Harry was at his first counseling session. Liam was outside in the car waiting for Harry to finished. The daddy had booked the appointment and told Harry when it would be. Harry made sure he was back in his adult mind set for the session and mentally prepared himself for the day. 

After an hour Liam saw Harry leave the building, a bit of paper in his hands as he got into the car. "How did it go?" Liam asked as he drove off. "It was really good actually, the therapist was really nice, I just told her everything what happened and she said it might help if I have a few more sessions." Harry replied as Liam drove them home. 

"What have you got there?" Liam asked noticing the sealed letter. "Well one of the things the therapist recommended to do is to write a letter to my real parents and then burn the letter, it could help to let the past go." Harry said as he looked at the letter, it had been hard to write it and he cried a little when writing it. "Well i can set a small fire for you in the garden when we get back home." Liam offered. "Yeah that would be great. Thanks dad." Harry replied, he couldn't wait to burn this letter.

When dad and son got home, Harry spoke to Sophia about the session. Liam had set a small fire for Harry to burn the letter in the garden. "Do you want me to come with you?" Liam asked Harry. "No I think I need to do this by myself." Harry said as his parents accepted this. "Well we are both here for you if you need us." Sophia said as Harry went outside. 

Harry found the small fire and knelt down, he had the letter in his hand and was now getting a little nervous. Everything he had ever wanted to tell his biological parents was written in this letter, all the pain they had put him through was on this bit of paper and Harry knew he wanted to read the letter one more time before he burnt it. 

To my biological parents.

I don't know who you are, I don't know your first names or where you are from but I know you never loved me. I know you are both drug addicts and had been all of your life, I know I was just an accident you didn't want and tried to get rid of me through drinking. My social worker told me how the police found me. Swaddled In dirty clothes next to used needles and broken glass next to my mother who was having sex with a client while my father was in the other room with his mates getting high. 

I know you never came for me, social services had given you many chances to see me but you either didn't turn up to the meetings or said no. When I was little, I prayed you would come back, that you were just going through a bad stage and needed some time before you would pick me up and we can be a family again, but as I got older, I realized that you didn't want me, you didn't love me enough to come back and you never would. 

I don't know where you both are now, I don't know if I have northwest or sisters who also got took off you, I don't know if you are in jail or even alive, but where ever you both are in the world, I want to say thank you.

If I hadn't been taken away, I would have never been adopted by Liam and Sophia. I would have never felt love and been given the home I needed. I know you may look down on me for being a little but I don't care because it makes me happy, it makes me have the childhood you both never gave me. So at least you know you did one thing right for me. 

Your son, Harry.

Tears fell as Harry finished the letter, everything he felt was written on this paper and now was the time to burn it. With one more look, he dropped the paper into the flames and watched. He saw the paper destroyed and turn into ash. When the letter was gone, Harry stood up and went back inside. Harry had felt a little better, he knew he would need more work but this was the best step to go. He knew he would never forget what happened to him but one thing was for sure, he wasn't going to let his past define his future.


End file.
